Norm Richards
American |affiliations = Lester Crest Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) |businesses = Freelance gunman |voice = Evan Neumann}} Norm Richards is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. He can be used as a gunman in Heists. Description Norm idolizes Michael's criminal career and shows his excitement over working with him in heists. He will refer to him as "Boss" in a respectful tone. However, he won't take any insults from the other crew members. He has low stats, will often use weaker weapons and his cut is only 7%. Biography Background Norm used to be a family man, with a wife and three little kids, but after he discovered that Michael Townley died, he changed completely. He robbed a warehouse which earned him $10,000, which he promptly spent on drugs and prostitutes. He abandoned his family and never looked back. Norm has an extreme fandom for Michael, making compliments and praises every time that he is on a mission with him. He also seems to not care about anyone besides Michael, to the point that if he survives the covert approach of The Bureau Raid, he says the other team member probably survived more than he should, thanks to Michael's leadership. Events of GTA V If he is chosen as the gunman for The Jewel Store Job and the loud approach is chosen, he will do a poor job of crowd control as one of the hostages tries to escape, forcing Michael to deal with them, and if the smart approach is chosen, he will drop some of the jewelry he collects, preventing the player from earning the most possible cash. And in either approach, his bike will apparently bust up before entering the sewer tunnels, causing him to lose control, fall off and be killed or badly wounded, dropping the jewels he was carrying: the bag can be collected afterwards by Franklin. He will also get killed in the The Paleto Score when a police car crashes into him and crushes him against a wall, he will struggle for his life, asking Michael if he did him proud, but will end up dead anyway. His bag with the money of the score, can also be picked up here: it is near his body. He will get killed in the covert approach of The Bureau Raid too, during the escape from the FIB building, an explosion will kill him instantly. However, if he is chosen along with Daryl Johns or Hugh Welsh, he or the other gunman will die randomly in the explosion. So, if Norm is killed in the escape, just repeat the mission until he is the one who survives. In the roof approach, he can survive with no complications. In The Big Score, subtle approach, Norm will have trouble loading the Gauntlet if he is selected as the first gunman, making the crew lose almost $18,000,000 in gold, this can't be avoided even if he has experience from the FIB heist. If selected as the second gunman, there will be no consequences, regardless of his experience. In the obvious approach, Norm will do a decent job being either the first or second gunman. It is important to know that if he is the second gunman and doesn't have previous experience, there will be more chances of him dying during the escape shootout against the police. The player should protect him, so the heist doesn't have any casualties. Mission Appearances *The Jewel Store Job (Optional/Death or arrested) *The Paleto Score (Optional/Death) *The Bureau Raid (Optional/Can be Killed) *The Big Score (Optional) Skills Norm's skills includes: *Max Health *Accuracy *Shoot Rate *Weapon Choice Gallery Norm Richards.jpg|Norm's skills. Trivia *He has the same surname as Solomon Richards but, obviously, is not related to him in any way. *Norm knows about Michael changing his name from Townley to De Santa, as he mentions it if chosen for The Jewel Store Job. Michael will then tell him to be quiet to which Norm replies "Uhhh...be cool man. Your secret's safe with me...us" nervously. *When Norm dies in The Paleto Score, Trevor asks Michael why he hired "someone with his head stuck in his own ass". Michael will justify saying that he didn't know that Norm had such a warm feeling for him. *If Norm dies during the covert approach of The Bureau Raid, Michael will later say that his death was no big deal, which will make Franklin angry at him, saying that Norm admired Michael and was doing his best to impress him. Michael will simply respond that he did not ask Norm to be so in "love" with him. *During the Roof entry approach of The Bureau Raid, Norm will bring a Rainbow parachute. Michael will comment on it, asking him if he was aware that he was buying a parachute for a stealth op. Norm promises that next time, he will bring a parachute just like Michael's. Franklin will defend Norm, saying that due to his low cut the Rainbow parachute is probably all he can afford. *Norm will use the Assault Rifle in the Roof entry approach of The Bureau Raid. Franklin comments on it, asking him why he brought a weak weapon. Norm will refuse to take such criticism from Franklin, stating he will only hear it from Michael. *If the player destroys the car Norm got stuck behind, the explosion will throw the car away and Norm will walk away alive and start acting like a usual pedestrian. He does not shoot the police and isn't shot by them either. Also he cannot be shot by the player with gunfire. *In the Subtle approach of The Big Score, there is a glitch where even if Norm is not chosen as the first gunman, the other gunmen will always look like him. This was fixed in the enhanced version (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC). *If Norm loses his weapon, he will pull out an AP Pistol. Should he die with it, the weapon cannot be retrieved by the player. Navigation pl:Norm Richards de:Norm Richards es:Norm Richards Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Determinant Characters Category:Heist Crew Members